City of Love
by toiinfinityandbeyond
Summary: Max finds her one a only true love in Paris, the City of Love. Later does she find out that he's a Prince, with a deadly past. Based off of Cinderella & Monte Carlo!
1. Chapter One

City of Love

"Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most importantly, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition." Her speech was touching, of course. But mainly, I just wanted to grab my diploma and leave. There's no looking back, just going forward from here on out. "Are you ready, Max? 48 hours and counting until we reach the City of Love!" Nudge squealed in my ear. Which earned her a few stern looks from a couple of students sitting close enough to over hear. I couldn't hide my excitement. For the first time in a long time, something was going my way. I looked at Nudge and gave her my biggest smile. She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back. It was our thing, to squeeze each others hands to let each other know that we're together every step of the way. I sneaked a glance at Nudge. She has really grown up these last four years of high school. Her old curly, frizzy black hair is now straight and smooth. Her perfect olive skin is flawless and she got her braces off last year. She's even a whole cup size bigger than me now. I'm proud of her. She's gone through so being called brace face and flat chested, she still came out on top. I couldn't help but smile.

"We did it!" Nudge yelled once we were outside. We both ran to Ella, who was standing next to my dad, Jeb. Ella was only a year older than me, but we looked like twins. She had the same golden brown hair and oval-shaped eyes as I did. She had a smaller nose and a couple of freckles. Her eyes were green and mine were honey brown. "You guys looked amazing!" Ella squealed along with Nudge. I just chuckled and hugged Jeb. "You were great, sweetie." Jeb said as he nudged my shoulder. I laughed, "Thanks, da-.", "MAX!" I turned at the sound of my name just as Ella came sprinting to hug me. She tackled me to the ground and we both busted out in a fit of giggles. Nudge walked over and tapped me with her shoe "So, not to be a downer and ruining your guys' giggle fest here, but can we go home and change? This teal gown really isn't looking good on me." I smiled and picked myself up off the ground. "We'll be at Ella's apartment, Dad. See you later?" I said, hoping to get away before he insisted we all go out for a family fun event. "That's fine. But be back at the house around dinner time. I have a surprise for the two of you before you leave." Well, that's great. For all I know the surprise will be leg warmers or another subscription to _Fitness Magazine_.Hah. Like I'm interested in '_Droping two sizes._'

We got to Ella's apartment in 10 minutes, when it's really a 45 minute drive. "Ella, you're allowed to drive under 85 miles per hour, y'know." Nudge suggested as she climbed out of the car. Ella climbed out and glared at her. "I just think it's better to drive faster, than slower. We only have a short amount of time to get everything in tip-top shape before we leave for Paris!" Ella said, clapping happily. I scrambled out of the car and ran up the steps of the apartment building. It was the nicest apartments in Oregon. The front doors were huge, with big glass handles that had swirly carvings all over them. I let myself in and waved to the counter attendant. A ragged old woman with long grey hair, named Lidia. She was sweet, but could barely speak English. "Hola, Maximum." She said without looking up from her computer screen. "Hi, Lidia." I said smiling, waiting for Nudge and Ella to come inside. They were walking up the steps laughing and squealing about something. Probably what shops to go to in Paris. "Oh! But we have to go to all of them. Get a pair of shoes from each store was our deal, remember?" Ella winked at Nudge as they casually walked inside. Huh, shoes. Figures. We all walked upstairs to the third floor where Ella's apartment was. We reached her door as Nudge bent over gasping for air. "Do we have to take the stairs every time?" She said between gasps. "Yes, silly. The repair men still haven't fixed the elevator. There is no way i'm going in that monstrous hell hole. It could get stuck!" Ella said with a horror filled face. "Are you kidding? That monstrous hell hole is so much better than walking up three flights of stairs." Nudge said plainly. "Suit yourself." Said Ella with a wave of her hand. She unlocked her door and walked in, leaving it wide open for us to walk in behind her. "I get the shower first!" I said, rushing to the bathroom. "Not going to happen! You took all the hot water last time, Max!" Nudge said racing after me. I reached the bathroom first and locked the door before she could make it inside. "Max!" Nudge screamed as she banged on the door. I snickered and took my hair out of the complicated braid Ella put my hair in this morning. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I imagined myself in Paris. Wanting to be someone someday, but being a complete nobody, is hard. I feel like this trip isn't only about what shoes to buy, and touching the Effie Tower, but finding myself. And maybe, just maybe, I could find someone who loves that part of me as well.

BANG! "Nudge!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?", "Ahaha. Yep. Hahaa. I just slipped on something slippery!" She said giggling at herself. "Uhm. The soap?" I said joining in on the giggles. "Oh! Well would you look at that. The soap!" She said surprised. I rolled my eyes and walked to Ella's room. "Is Nudge alright?" Ella said, concern creasing her forehead. "Yeah, she's fine." I said giggling a little. "Well, what do you think of this?!" She said, barely containing her excitement. I turned around to see her wearing a short sparkly navy blue cocktail dress. "Ella," I sighed "We're only going to the airport." She looked at me like I just shot her dog. "But its gorgeous. As always." I said smiling at her. She smiled right back and squealed "I'm so excited!" I looked out the window at a passing airplane over head, and whispered "Yeah, me too Ella."

We drove back to my house to say goodbye to Jeb and grab my suitcases. We dropped Nudge off so she could say goodbye to her family as well. We were going to pick her up on the way to the airport. Ella pulled up and turned off the car. We sat there for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. "We have to leave dad's house in 45 minutes exactly. If we don't, we won't make it to the gate in time for our flight." Ella said staring off into space. I climbed out of the car at the same time saying "Sure thing sis." We got inside and sat down so our dad could give us our 'surprises'. He handed me a tiny box, and Ella a bigger box. Her's was a dress. That was obvious. Ella was easy to shop for, all she ever wanted was dresses and shoes. But me? It's more difficult to shop for me. I'm not interested in buying all those sparkly dresses and shoes. I like the little things. Which my dad knew, considering this tiny box. Ella tore her box to shreds, leaving a floor length cream-colored dress in her lap. It was beautiful, and shimmered when it hit the light at a certain angle. Ella was speechless. She kept opening and closing her mouth, just smiling at the dress. "Thank you so much dad!" She said, and jumped up to hug him. "Max, it's your turn. Go ahead and open it." He said smiling at me, excitement all over his face. I ripped the paper gently, and opened the box. A small silver bracelet fell out and onto the floor. I bent down to grab it and was surprised to see what it actually was. It had the Effie Tower on it as a little charm bracelet. It was just dangling on this simple little silver chain. I was absolutely in love with it. I smiled and breathed "It's beautiful." My dad smiled and hugged me, telling me it was nothing. I put it on right away. I couldn't stop staring at my wrist. It was by far the most beautiful thing I owned.

The airport was one of the tallest buildings in the city. We got there with only minutes to spare, all three of us running to the gate. "Ella! You speed everywhere we go, but you couldn't drive a little faster to get us on time!" I said, reaching hysteria. If we missed this flight, everything would be ruined. We reached the door just as they were closing. "Wait!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They stopped and looked back just in time. We gave them our boarding tickets and walked onto the airplane. We all took our assigned seats as the flight attendants started introducing themselves. I sat closest to the window, Nudge sat in front of me, and Ella sat next to me. "Goodness. We made it." Nudge said, letting out a big breath. "Barely." I said, looking at Ella. "Look, I said I was sorry! I had to pick the perfect shoes to match the dress!" She said with big puppy dog eyes so I wouldn't smack her. "It doesn't take an hour and a half to find shoes, Ella!" I said, but my anger quickly turned into exhaustion. We finally made it on the plane. Only half way there to Paris. I sighed, "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." I said closing my eyes, resting my head on a pillow.

_The clouds were soft and fluffy_. _I reached out and then I was falling. Falling from the sky, it was completely terrifying. I couldn't breath or scream for someone to help me. But it was also exhilarating in a way that I can't describe. Being free, falling to who knows where. Then someone grabbed me. Strong hands, but dark. Pulling me up to the light. All of my senses were telling me to run. Get out of his grasp. Get as far away as you can, before it was too late. But I stayed. There was something about him that I couldn't get enough of. He smelled of mint and honey. He was saying something. Whispering. It was so soft and gentle. "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. Have faith in your dreams, Maximum." Was he singing? How does he know my name? I tried speaking but something was holding it back. I looked up to see two dark, dangerous eyes looking down at me. _With that, I woke up. It was dark on the airplain, Ella and Nudge were fast asleep. I looked out the window, and whispered to myself "A dream is a wish your heart makes."


	2. Chapter Two

City of Love

Fangs point of view;

"What is this." I said as Justin handed me my sandwhich. "It's.. What you wanted. Exactly how you like it. Extra mayonaise, no mustard or peper. Turkey with cheese. Did I do something wrong? I'm terribly sorry for the mis-hap, Sir Nick." Justin said quickly, with pleading eyes. Who did he think he was? He works for me, there is no forgiveness when you make a mistake as silly as a sandwhich. "You ruined it. Take it back, throw it out. I'm no longer hungry. Thank you so much for destroying my appetite." I said with blazing eyes. He ran out quickly, not looking back. I felt a pang of guilt hit my stomach, but quickly dismissed it. When did I ever feel guilt? I focused my attention on more important things. Like Lady Lissa. She was across the room, wearing one of those dresses that only the sluts can easily pull off. It was short, middle thigh, tight and pink. I settled down in my chair and stared while her back was to me. Looking from her big feet, all the way up to that curly mess of red ontop of her head. She really wasn't my type of girl. But she was there, throwing herself at me every second of every day. Which was fine. A prince like me always gets the girl. Always.

"Nick." A whisper came to my ear. My eyes shot open, focusing finally on Lady Lissa. I haddn't realized I fell asleep in my chair. "Yes?" I smiled tightly. I was sleeping, couldn't this wait? "I need your opinion on something very important." She said with a sly smile. "And what would that be?" I said, not trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "What dress I should wear to the upcoming ball." I looked at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe this is what was so important to wake me for. "The one you're wearing is fine." I said plainly. "Oh, but this isn't one of the choices." She said, winking like I gave her a compliment. "Then where are they?" I asked, completely annoyed with this game she was playing. "Get out, Angel!" Lissa screeched. Angle stopped playing with her toy and stared at Lady Lissa. She quickly recovered herself and ran out of the room before she got yelled at once again. I've never had a sibiling, but I can't imagine being Lissa's. Lissa turned slightly in my direction with a devilish smile on her face. "They're right over here. Let me just change out of this one first." She said, every word smooth as honey. She tried unbuttoning her dress but it got stuck. She walked slowly over to me, her butt already half way out of the dress. She gave me her pouty face and said "Awh, shoot. Would you look at that? Do you mind taking this dress off for me, Nick?" I stood up and sighed. Any other day, this would have lightened up my mood, just a bit. But today I wasn't feeling it. I put my face in my hands and said "Get out, Lissa. I'm tired and not up to playing any games with you at the moment." She turned to me with an angry stomp of her foot. "You can not order me around." She said furiously. Her fury quickly dissolved and ran to my side. "Pretty please with a cherry on top, Fang?" She snuggled my chest. Her hand came to the colar of my shirt, pulling me down to her level. She smiled sweetly at me, and I returned the smile. "No. Now get out." I said, mocking her peppy voice. She looked at me quizzacally. She then leaned in and kissed me with such force I fell backwards onto the chair I was sitting in earlier. I plied her fingers off of my arm, and pushed her away. "You're really starting to piss me off. " I said, anger rippiling through my chest. I stood up and clenched my fists at my side, not wanting to hurt her. She smirked at me, like she could care less what I was feeling. "You know where i'm at if you change your mind." She winked at me one last time and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. I sat down in the chair once again and leaned over to put my head in my hands. I looked over to the nightstand where the only picture frame in the whole room was sitting. I took it in my hands, and looked at it for a long moment. I put my hand to my mouth. "I miss you so much, Mom." I whispered to the palm of my hand. That ache inside your chest never leaves. Not even after 8 years of her being gone. When I wake, it's there. When I close my eyes to sleep, it's there. On her birthday, I can't even get out of bed.

_"But mom, I need to go back! It's important!" I said, trying not to raise my voice. It was her Mother's Day gift. We were on our way to my Aunt Terra's house to celebrate. "But Fang, we're already late!" She said trying desperately to keep her eyes on the road. "Please, mom!" I yelled, losing my temper at the last second. My father was too busy to come with us, as usual. Though, he remembered the holiday. Giving my mother a beautiful diamond necklace that morning. "Okay, fine! But we have to hurry. We can't be late again this year!" I smiled. I was excited to have her see it. It was a gold chain, with a golden heart hanging loosly from it. Inside the heart had a picture of me, my mother and my father. All together. The only family photo my family has ever taken together. My home schooling teacher showed me how to make it. It was the first thing I remembered being so proud of making. I kept it a secret the whole month of it being in that box. Waiting for this day to come so I could finally show her. "Oh my God!" My mom yelled as she ran through an unseen stop sign, breathing a sigh of relief that the intersection was clear. Only to turn around and see a big rig truck barelling down the middle of the road right at us. I woke in the hosbital, with a bandage on my head where I'd been cut, and a make shift cast on my arm. I looked around, trying to focus enough to figure out where I was. I saw my cousins, my Aunt Terra, and my father. All crying, huddled around my bed. "Wha.. What happened?" I said, bringing my good arm to my forehead. I remember having the worst headache, not even being able to look at the light. My father came over to my right side, grabbed my hand and said the words that made my world come crashing down. "Moms gone, Fang."_

"Sir Nick, Master Iggy has arived." Justin said, coming into the living room with Iggy right behind him. I stood up and high fived Iggy, giving him a brotherly hug. "Get out, Justin." I said. Justin's head fell, and that same pang of guilt came back. I brushed it off as I looked at Iggy who gave me a disappointing raise of his eyebrow. "What?" I said defensively. "You know what." He said in that matter of fact tone he has. "Whatever man." I said, shaking my head, meaning drop it. Iggy did as I wished and changed the subject. "So, man. Who are you going with to the ball?" He said, giving me that half smile only best friends get. "No one, actually." I said matter a factly. I thought about asking Lady Lissa, but I decided against it. I'm not exactly sure why, but I just had a feeling it was better to go on my own this time. He raised yet, another eyebrow at me. "Seriously?" He said, disbelief all over his face. "Yeah, Ig. I just wanted to go on my own this time. " I said, not sure how to explain it to him. "Who are you taking?" I asked, curious to see if he would actually ask something this year. "No one, yet again." Iggy said. His mouth set in a firm line across his face. I felt bad for the man. He was my best friend. Funny, caring, and good looking in that weird manly way. He just hasn't found that one girl yet. The recent girls he's been involved with only wanted one thing. His money. I walked infront of him and got down on one knee. "Would you like to go to the ball with me, Iggy?" I said in the manliest voice I could muster. He laughed and pushed me over. "Get out of here, man." He said in the middle of laughing. I stayed where I was on the floor, laughing. "You're such an ass." Iggy said, still laughing along with me. "Man, seriously. Just go find a girl and be happy. It's not that hard. Take Lissa for all I care." I said, finally getting up off the floor. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, waiting for Iggy to call me an ass again. "I want a girl that loves me, and wants to go on real dates. And actually get along with my parents. And you know what? I want her to be funny. And care about me too. Not a girl like Lissa, that only want's you to take her pants off for her." He said, saying the last part with a sneer on his face. Him and Lissa haven't gotten along for as long as I can remember. Sense we were kids even. "Man, don't be so hard on her. She has some good cualities." I said, sounding confused, even to myself. Why was I defending Lissa? Iggy snorted "Hah. Name three." I had to think for a moment. "She has nice hair!" I said, sounding as stupid as I felt. "A personality trait. Lissa is gorgeous, but her personality destorys that. When are you going to realize there is so much more to a girl than her pretty face?" Iggy said, looking at a blank wall. An awkward silence filled the room. "I don't care enough to find out." I said.

Please review & tell me what you thought of it! I'm so sorry for the terrible spacing. i forgot to do it to this chapter. The next one, I'll have it spaced out nicely for you guys. But like I said, please review! Give me ideas on Max's & Fang's part as well! Thank you guys so much for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the late update, guys! I was on vacation and had no way of writting the third chapter! I hope you all like it! I also fixed the spacing. Finally some Fax in this chapter, by the way! (:**

City of Love

"MAX!" I jumped at the sudden squealing in my ear. I opended both eyes wide to see what was so important.

"We're here! We're at Paris! Look outside the window! You can see it! Max, you're going to miss it! Look!" Nudge said, a couple inches from my face. She grabbed my head and pushed it against the window. "Look!" She said again, her smile touching her ears.

"Mhm, Nudge?" I said casually. "Oh! Yes, Max?", "Get my face off the glass!" I said, yelling. "Oh. Sorry." She said, releasing her grip on my head. I rubbed my temples and peered out the window.

I gasped at what I saw. It was truly beautiful. Little twinkling lights evere where, the Effel Tower standing big and bright, in the center of it all. In the middle of the night, it was stunning. I can't imagine what it'd look like in the day time.

"We're finally here." I said slowly, lifting my wrist to admire the tiny Effel Tower on my bracelet. "Finally." I smiled, hugging my bracelet to my chest.

Ella, Nudge and I all looked up in horror at what we saw before us. "It looked a lot bigger in the picture.." Ella said, frowning slightly. "Well.. Maybe it's bigger on the inside." I said, hoping.

We were looking at a four story run down hotel building. A lady was on a balcony directly overhead boiling water and yelling at her son.

She was fat and smoking a cigarette, too busy to realize the three of us watching her. "What are you looking at! Get going!" The lady said, looking down at us. Maybe she wasn't too busy after all.

We all decided to get inside out of the heat. Nudge walked in first, then Ella, then me. It was colder outside, being 86 degrees, than it was inside. "Do these people own an air conditioner?" Nudge said. I elbowed her in the side and walked up to the front counter.

"Uhm. Hi. We have a reservation?" I said, making a hand gesture to all three of us. "And your names are?" The bald man said in a French accent.

"Ella, Max, and Nudge." I said. He typed something quickly into his computer. "Aha!" He said, standing up. "Room 26B." He said again, handing us a room key. "Merci." I said, knowing only a couple words in French.

We walked to the elevator to get up to the second floor. I pushed the 'up' button gently and waited patiently. Finally, three minutes later the elevator doors opened. Ella hestitated before going in. "Are you sure it's safe? She said, looking around inside.

I shook my head and put my face in my hands. "Yes, it's safe. Get in." I said through clenched teeth. I was exahsted and about to snap. People better start listening to me.

Ella walked in cutiously, and I clicked the '2' button. The elevator made it's way slowly up to the second floor, leaving an awkward silence inside. "It's not as bad as I thought it was." Nudge said, trying to lighten up the mood.

She was right. Aside from the unbearable heat, it was clean and nicely decorated. It smelled fresh too.

The elevator doors opened with a ding! We all stepped out in unison, and walked down the long stretch of rooms. "26B." I kept whispering to myself, looking at every room number until we found it.

I pushed the room key in the tiny slot and pushed the door open with my hip. We carried our luggage inside and looked around.

There were two twin size beds, and one couch. The beds each had plain white sheets and blankets. A small TV was set ontop of a tiny glass table, with a remote to go with.

On the other side of the room was a small closet. The door was open and inside were extra sheets and towels.

"I get a bed!" Nudge squealed as she dropped all her bags and belly flopped onto one of the beds. "Me too!" Ella said, repeating the same process Nudge did. "I'll get the couch then." I said, too tired to care that it was, in fact, the couch i'll be sleeping on for the next 8 days.

I carried my stuff to the other side of the room and opened up the windows. I stuck my head out one of the windows to get a glinpse at the view. It was perfect. The room may be too small, but the view was all worth it. You could see the Effel Tower perfectly.

Clear sky above, and air planes buzzing by. Paris was filled with flowers and signs outside of shops that said "Welcome!" It was completely opposite of Oregon, and I think that was just one thing I loved about it.

I suddenly felt more awake, and eager to explore more of Paris. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to one of the beds. In big red letters, it flashed 1:30 pm.

"What do you guys want to do?" I said, smiling for what felt, the first time sense we've been here.

Nudge and Ella looked at each other. They smiled and turned back to me. "Shopping!" They said at once. Shopping was the one thing I hated most, and they knew it too. But suddenly, and Idea came to me.

I smiled and said "Sure." Already planning to ditch them to take a look around.

We got out of the hotel and decided to walk to the long stretch of shopping buildings. Ella and Nudge kept squealing every 10 seconds, getting excited all over again about what clothes they were going to buy.

Out of no where, Nudge stopped. I ran into her back and looked around. "What? Why'd we stop?" I said.

She was smiling the kind of smile that says she's going to get her way no matter what. "Look!" She said, pointing at a light blue flyer.

I read out loud "The Prince's Ball. Starting on Saturday at 10:00 pm. Masquerade, make sure to wear a mask! All are welcome!" It was hand written in nice, loopy hand writing.

I looked at the flyer for a moment. I then said "We are not going to this." Nudge turned to me suddenly with pleading eyes.

"Oh, please Max! It's a ball! Please, please, please! I've always wanted to go to a ball! Please!" Nudge said, Ella then joined in on the please's. "We don't even have dresses!" I yelled at both of them. "That's why we're going shopping!" They both said, squealing.

"But.. We don't even know anyone here!" I said, trying desperately to change their minds. There was no way I was going to do this. Make a fool out of myself? I don't think so. "So! We all have the chance to meet a handsome stranger!" Nudge said happily, clasping her hands together and swaying, pretending there was music playing in the background.

I sighed, looking at two pleading faces. I was always a softy for those eyes. "Fine." I said, defeated. They both started jumping up and down, yelling as if they had won the lottery.

"Ahh! Let's get going! Saturday is in two days! Two! We have to find our dresses!" Ella said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. "Wait!" I said, remembering my plan for escape.

"What?" Ella said, turning to face me. "I'm too tired to go on. Can we dress shop tomorrow? Please?" I said, hoping they'll buy the lie. "Of course, Max. We'll all go back to the hotel room with you." Ella said, grabbing Nudge.

"No, no, no. You guys go ahead and do some other shopping. I'll just go back to the hotel and take a nap. I'll see you guys later?" I said, too fast.

Ella raised an eyebrow, but shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay. C'mon Nudge." Nudge waved bye as they both started squealing all over again.

I took a few steps until they were out sight. I then crossed the road to go get some lemonade from a stand I saw earlier. I waited in line, ordered a strawberry lemonade, and payed the guy three dollars.

I then made my way to a nice park, hoping I wouldn't get lost in this big city.

I was so busy looking at a map I had picked up from a tourist station, I hadden't realized it was getting dark. It wasn't only getting dark, it was _raining_ as well.

I made my way to a taxi station. The map said it was about five minutes away from the bench I was resting on. I made my way to the taxi station, on foot it was much further than I had thought. 10 minutes turned to fifteen, until I finally reached it, soaked.

I stood on the side of the road, waiting for a taxi. I had started shivering. The temperature dropped 10 degrees, with a small chilly breeze. All the taxi's present already had passengers in them, and I was starting to get irritated. Were there no taxi's at all? Seriously?

Finally, as if reading my mind, I found a taxi waiting there. I hopped in and slid into the middle just as I bumped into something. Actually, _someone_. I turned my head to look at what was blocking my seat. "Excuse me. I was here first." I said, with more irritation in my voice than I planned.

"Uhm, I don't think so." The man said, turning around. Anything I was planning on saying had slipped away as I took in those dark, dangerous eyes. That gentle and smooth voice.

I stared longer than I had planned. The man was smiling a little, as he took in my wet golden brown hair, and honey brown eyes. He slid slightly closer to me, just as I scooted away.

"The names' Nick. But, someone as sexy as you can call me Fang." He said, winking at me. Who does he think he is? "Do I know you?" Recalling his wonderful eyes, and lovely voice. But I'm not sure from where.

"Of course you do! Every body does." He said, his black hair falling slightly in his eyes. He had a small french accent, and that stupid smile was on his face again.

"Well, I don't believe I do." I said, confused. He looked confused himself. "You don't?" He said. He ran his hand through his wet hair, clearly upset.

He wasn't _that_ attractive.. I mean, yes. No! No, he wasn't. He was rude and arrogant. "Are you telling me you don't know this face?" He said, pointing to his flawless face.

It really was flawless. Accept for a scar, right above his eyebrow. It was almost heart shaped. I found myself wanting to touch it, and without thinking I asked "Where'd you get that scar?" I mentally kicked myself for asking such a question.

He stared at me for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you?" He said. "No, i'm not." I said, not wanting to give this creep any idea of where I'm from. "Now, will you get out so I can get to my hotel?" I said, trying to appear as I was in a hurry. He smiled again, and got out.

He stood there, in the rain. Watching as I told the driver the directions to the hotel, and as we drove off. He stood there watching, and I knew right then where I had seen those dark dangerous eyes. Only in my dreams.

**Fang's Point Of View;**

"It's fine Justin, just leave it!" I said, trying to find a free taxi around here. "Just get me a damn taxi!" I said, yelling this time.

He scurried off to find an empty car. In a matter of minutes, he waved his hands. "Finally." I breathed. I held a newspaper over my head, which had no effect in this pouring rain.

I reached the empty taxi and shoved the wet newspaper into Justin's arms. I climbed in and closed the door just as someone had bumped into me. "Excuse me. I was here first." A lovely femine voice said behind me. It gave me goosebumps, hoping the face was just as lovely as the voice.

I turned around, staring down at two wonderfully round eyes, a nice honey brown, a rain drop falling off her long eyelashes. Mhm, I thought to myself. Time to have some fun. I gave her the one and only, 'Fang smile'. It seemed to have no effect on her. Which was weird. It always worked, at least on everyone else.

"I don't think so." I said, putting just as much irritation into my voice as she had. I gave her another smile, making sure it had the effect I was hoping for. Aha, there she is.

She was staring now. I slid closer to her, only to have her scoot further away. _What was her problem_? I frowned at mysef. This hasn't happened before. She was just like everyone else. Just as easy to get inside that pretty little head as it is to get her in bed.

I decided to try again. "The names' Nick. But someone as sexy as you can call me Fang." That was new. No one calls me Fang. Not sense- They just don't. Why was I trying to win her over? These girls win me over. Not the other way around.

I covered up my confusion by winking at her. I saw her flinch and my heart dropped. Her tiny hands were playing with the bottem of her t-shirt. She was _nervous_. I'd always like the nervous ones.

"Do I know you?" She said. _What? _"Of course you do! Everybody does." _Every body does_. How did she not? "Well, I don't believe I do." She said, almost afraid. I'm completely confused. What was wrong with this girl?

She's not melting at my presence. Instead of feeling angry, I was more impressed. It was completely refreshing to have someone not know who I was. To not throw themselves at me.

"You don't?" I asked, almost smiling. "Are you telling me you don't know this face?" I said, clearly interested in this mysterious girl. "Where'd you get that scar?" She said. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

No one has asked me about that scar in such a long time. Everyone knew. All I could do was stare. Until it finally came to me. "You're not from around here are you?" I said, finally understanding. "No, I'm not." She said, ending that discussion.

"Now, will you get out so I can get to my hotel?" She asked, completely disgusted by me. Without thinking, I got out. No one has ever told me what to do. Ever. As she drove away, all I could do was stare.

She was rude, and overwhelmingly wonderful.

**That's the end! PLEASE tell me how it was! I'm having many doubts, and it'd be lovely if you guys could let me know if you like it in the reviews! I'll post the next chapter if you guys let me know! The more reviews, the faster I update. So review! Okay, enough ranting. **

**Bye for now. (:**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey there! Incase you all didn't know, I update every other day. Sometimes i'll update every day, depending on how busy I get! **

**This is Chapter Four, I hope you guys like it. Not as much Fax in this one, but there is Niggy in this chapter! c:**

City of Love

**Nudge's Point of View;**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I pulled my head out from under the pillow to investigate where that loud beeping thing was coming from. The alram clock was rattling on the nightstand, it read 7:30 am.

I groaned, I've only.. _never_ woken up this early. "Max!" I squeaked, "Come turn this off for me!" Too comfortable to reach over to turn it off myself. "Do it your self." Max mumbled, barely heard over this loud beeping.

I sat up and picked up the alarm clock. I shook it every which way, and pushed all the buttons. Nothing was turning it off, it only seemed to be getting louder. "Max!" I said more urgently. "This isn't turning off!"

She stood up, pounded her way over to my bed, and ripped the cord out from the wall. The beeping stopped, no longer being connected to power.

"Oh." I said, smiling. "Well thanks Max. You know, that probably would've been beeping for a lot longer if it wasn't for you. You're like.. a Gaurdian Angel! Those help people, right? You could totally be-"

Max cut her off with a stern look. "Nudge," Max said sweetly, "Shut up." The sweet smile gone, replacing it was a death glare. She plopped back down on her pillow, snoring instantly.

"I was just saying." I said, whispering. I layed back down to try and get some sleep. Waking up at this hour was definitely not good for my hair.

- _11:00 am._ -

"I'll take this one, and this one, oh! How could I live without these?" I said, picking up all the different colord shoes.

I brought them to the register so the clerk could ring them up. She ran each shoe price tag under the beeping machine, with each beep I smiled.

"Nudge?" The clerk said, smiling. "Yes?" I said back, matching her smile. "Wake up."

I bolted upright in my bed, surprised to see Max standing there, ready to spray me with a spray bottle. I pointed to the deadly weapon in her hand.

"What do you think you were going to do with that?" I said, scooting further away from her. "Oh, this little thing? Uhm. Nothing." She said smiling, hiding it behind her back.

I gasped. "You were planning on _spraying me_? Max! Why would you do such a thing!" I said, out of breath from saying that sentense so fast. "Hey, hey. Calm down." She said, putting the spray bottle on the table.

"I needed revenge from you waking me up at 7:30 in the morning. A spray bottle sounded like a good idea at the time." She said, patting me on the head.

I crossed my arms and stook my tongue out at her. "You're a meany." I said. Max chuckled, "You love me anyways. So, get dressed! We're going out for breakfast, and then sight seeing!" She said, getting excited.

"Don't forget about dress shopping!" Ella squealed from the bathroom.

That was one thing Max loved, sight seeing. I don't get it, I mean, if there aren't any shoes I could buy or new clothes to try on, why must you sight see? I mean, it's really pointless. Really. _But_, dress shopping is another thing all together.

I got up and crawled to my suitcase. "What to wear, what to wear." I said in a singsong voice. I picked out a white lacy tanktop, a bright orange boatneck top, and some denim shorts. I looked at the shorts for a minute, trying to remember if it was insanely hot in Paris or cold.

"Hey, Max! What's the temperature supposed to be today? I'd love to wear these shorts. I mean, they look great on me, but what if it get's chilly? Maybe I should bring a jacket? Oh! Maybe-"

Max opened the door and said "80 degrees, Nudge." And slammed the door. Not even letting me finish my thought! That was just rude. She acts as if I talk to much. _Hah._

I got dressed and made my way to the bathroom Ella was in. "Ella! I'm coming in. You better not be naked!" I said, opening the door and letting myself in.

She was looking in the mirror and pulling her skin in painful directions. I stopped at the sight, and gaver her a questioning raise of my eyebrow.

"What?" She said defensively, "My pores can't take this dramatic weather change! I feel a pimple coming. Any day, now. Just wait and see." She said, panicking.

"We'll look for some 'dramatic weather change pimple' syrum when we go out today. You'll be fine darling face!" I said grabbing her face and shaking it back and forth.

I let her go and grabbed my purple tooth brush. I started brushing furiously, scrubbing my teeth to keep them nice and white.

I rinsed my mouth out with water, put my tooth brush back and ran out of the bathroom to grab my purse. "Hey! People, hurry up! I'm hungry. Let's eat!" I said, stretching out the 'eat'. Max emerged from the bathroom, as well as Ella.

Ella grabbed her purse and Max grabbed money and stuffed it in her back pocket. "Maxiepoo, you could always buy a purse." I said, knowing she hates to be called Maxiepoo.

"Nudge, I don't need a purse. The system I have works just fine." She said, walking quickly down the hallway. "Finefinefine. But you're buying breakfast." I said, smiling sweetly as she glared at me.

- _12:30 pm._ -

"Man, i'm stuffed!" I said, no longer hungry. The three of us stared at our empty plates, waiting for the bill. I took a sip of lemonade and looked around. It was a cute, tiny little place.

It was called 'Le petit coin'. Something in French. "What is this place called in _English_." I asked to no one inparticular. "I think it means The Tiny Corner." Max said. I raised an eyebrow in her direction "You know French?" I said.

Max and I know everything about eachother, it was weird not knowing a tiny thing like that. "A little bit, yeah." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Max and I have known each other since we were little. Her mom and mine were best friends. When Max's mom left her, and her dad shut himself down, Max needed someone.

I was her only option. We'd stay up late every night, telling secrets. Sometimes laughing our butts off, other times crying.

I was the only one she could cry infront of, and she was the only one that I could count on to have my back. It was a best friend thing, I guess.

"What's next?!" Ella said, her squeaky voice bringing me out of my daydream. "Let's go to the Effel Tower!" I said, getting a feel for this sight seeing thing. It's actually kinda fun.

Max paid the bill and left a tip on the tabel on our way out. We made our way down the busy streets. It was a wonderful day out, clear sky and everything.

We reached the Effel Tower and all three of us looked up in surprise. "I wasn't expecting it to be so big." Ella said, still staring. "It's huge." I said in awe. "Let's get closer!" Max said, clearly excited. I saw a carmal apple stand on our way over. Where'd it go?

Aha! There it is. "Hey guy's, i'm going to go get a carmel apple, i'll catch up with you." I said in a hurry before the line got any longer. They walked off and I rushed over to the line.

I ordered my apple and gave the man a dollar. I stood by a fountain waiting, when out of no where I was pushed in. I reserfaced and looked around the area for the person who pushed me in.

Directly infront of me was standing a _very_ tall guy, with short strawberry blonde hair. He was smiling down at me, offering his hand. "Terribly sorry, miss."

I looked at his hand and smiled. I grabbed it and pulled back, causing him to lurch forward and fall in with a big splash! As well. He reserfaced spitting water out of his mouth like a dolphin.

"And what in the world was that for!" He said, smiling. "You pushed me in, so i just returned the favor." I said, smiling sweetly. He out stretched his hand again. "I'm Iggy, and you are?" I giggled and took his hand "Nudge." I said, laughing.

"Not that this isn't lovely and all, but it's quite chilly. Mind if we got out?" He said, glancing my way. I nodded and he helped me up and out of the fountain. We walked to a near by bench, and sat down.

"You don't look like you're from around here." He said, clearly hoping i'd carry on the conversation. "Nope, i'm from The States." I said, smiling. "Only here for 7 more days, sadly." He frowned a little at this.

"Well, do you happen to have a date to the ball tomorrow evening?" He said, his eyes hopeful. "I surely don't. Do you happen to be going with anyone?" I said, matching his elegant tone of voice.

He chuckled at himself. "It just so happens I don't have one either." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked nervous. God, why was it so adorable when men are nervous?

"I'll be happy to go with you." I said softly. Realizing too late that he may not have been refering to me. Maybe he saw me with Ella and Max and was planning to ask one of them.

Oh no. My eyes got wide with embarrassment. "I mean, if you want to. Only if. And if you were only going to ask me. If not, well, uhm. That's okay too. I mean, uhm.." I said, rambling from being embarrassed.

"No, no, no! I was going to ask you. You seem like a lovely girl." He said. I blushed at this "Well, thank you. Yes. I'd love to go with you." I said shyly.

"Splendid!" He said, standing up. He put out his arm and I stood up to take it. "Oh! Wait!" I said, I rushed over to the carmel apple stand to recieve the apple I bought.

The man looked at me impatiently. He handed it to me, clearly having to hold back the urge to throw it on the ground. "Merci!" I said, smiling.

I walked back over to Iggy and took his arm. I looked up at his light green eyes and he looked down at me with a smile that i'm sure he only gave to a few people.

- _4:00 pm._ -

"Nudge! Where have you been!" Max and Ella came running over to where I was with Iggy. We were in a small park, with lots of green grass and kids playing on the playground.

Sitting on a nice red and white patched blanket, eating a picnik. "Oh, hey guys!" I said, standing up and brushing my shorts off.

"What's up?" Max and Ella both gawked at me. "What's up? What's up! Nudge! We've been looking for you for hours!" Max said in a rush, clearly stressed.

"Oh, don't worry about me! Iggy here has been quite lovely, making sure I'd be home soon and everything." I said smiling. I was in a wonderful mood.

Max sighed. "Well, we have to go dress shopping. Did you want to bring your friend.. Uhm." "Iggy." Iggy said, standing up. "Nice to meet you, Max. Ella." He said, bowing his head. I glanced his way and gave him a big smile. He's such a gentlemen!

"Yes, I would love to go with you ladies." He said, putting out his arm for me to take it. Ella walked up next to me, "Where'd you find him?" She whispered, smiling and staring.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back. "It's a long story." I said, looking up to stare at him only to see he was already staring.

**That's the end of chapter four! Please review! Reviewing lifts my spirits and get's me more excited for the next chapter. It's be lovely if y'all could let me know what you thought of it! (Sorry for making it not as long!)**

**Byebye . c:**


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm so sorry, angelfaces! I was so busy this last week, I had no time at all to write! I've also been procrastinating a tiny bit on my summer assignments.. But! I wrote half the chapter in the middle of the week so I finished it today. Please forgive me!**

City of Love

"What exactly is this place?" I whispered, too scared to talk normally. I was officially creeped out. We were dress shopping of course, but I had a picture in my head of glossy pink walls, and dresses all over the place. Not _this_.

It was a small shop, with black walls and smelled of incense. There was a younger looking woman at the front counter, with an older lady, probably her mom, sitting in the corner on a chair.

The younger woman had short blonde hair, and big green eyes. Her smile was big, making her eyes crinkle at the corners. She looked sweet.

The older lady on the other hand, had long black hair, and black eyes. She was focusing on her book, but she hasn't turned a page in 20 minutes.

"Guys, can we please just leave?" I said, grabbing Ella's sleeve and tugging on it like a toddler. This place was giving me goosebumps. "Max, not yet!" Nudge said. "I haven't found them!" She said again, looking stressed.

"Maybe the lady lied?" I said, trying any tacktick to get us out of here. I spotted a spiderweb next to a box of old looking earrings. Nudge was searching all over France for a pair of lacy gloves. 'They matched her dress perfectly!' Not my words, Nudge's.

An elegant dress shop we were at before was mainly filled with jewelery. The counter lady told Nudge to come to _this wonderful _place to find her _so needed _gloves.

Nudge stood up after bending over to look under a few dust covered boxes. She blew out a big sigh and said "Maybe you're right.", clearly sad about not finding them.

A pang of guilt hit my gut for rushing us. I walked over to where she was standing and rubbed her shoulder. "We'll find them, I promise." I said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I just want to look perfect. Not for myself. More for Iggy than anything." She said, on the verge of tears. _It was just gloves_, I thought to myself. But dismissed it as fast as it came. Nudge has always been the one shooting for perfect, even if it was impossible.

Iggy was with us in the beggining, but he ended up getting a call and had to leave urgently. He looked pissed but he hid it well.

"Iggy is the most gentlemen like man I've ever met. If you showed up in a trashbag he'd probably say you were the most beautiful girl in the room." I said with confidence. I couldn't help but remember Fang from the taxi the other day.

There was something about him that I couldn't exactly pin point. The feeling he gave me was a mix of fear and enchantment. I wanted more or him but at the same time my senses were telling me to stay away. It was like being in the middle of a tug-of-war competition.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back and gave me a weak smile. "Thanks, Max." I winked at her and asked "Can we _please_ get out of here now?" She laughed and grabbed Ella by the arm.

"I just noticed how creepy it looks in here." She said. I put my hand to my face and sighed into it.

I wiped a sweat bead off of my forehead. "Is it just me or is it hotter than normal?" I said looking up into the sky. Paris's normal temperature in the summer was 85 degrees. It felt well over 90, which was strange.

Ella and Nudge looked up in unison and shrugged their shoulders. We were on an outdoor porch of a starbucks, drinking our different flavors of coffee.

Ella had a Mocha Coconut, only for the summer season. Nudge's favorite was the Cookie Crumble and mine of course, was the Carmel Frap.

I slurrpled the last couple drinks of my coffee and threw it in the trash can near by. I sat there, finally getting the axious feeling of the ball coming.

Ella and Nudge each had their dresses picked out, bought and ready. Me on the other hand, couldn't find a single thing. They either looked too sparkly, or too.. Girly.

Was is so bad to want to wear a dress that is just perfect for me? I don't want to wear something that will show way too much or be covered in so much spandex I can't walk properly.

As you can probably already tell, I haven't found one of those dresses yet. Close, but not quite. I snapped out of my own thoughts when Nudge and Ella stood up to leave.

I got up with them and walked out the small gate. "Max, can you please pick a dress already?" Nudge said walking next to me, on our way to the next dress shop in Paris.

"You're the one making me do this. If I'm going, I'm going to be wearing something that **I** want. Not what _you _want." I said, looking in my purse that Nudge made me bring along.

I was missing my wallet. I stopped and looked back. "I must have forgotten my wallet at the coffee shop. You two go right ahead, I'll catch you in five minutes." They both smiled and walked off.

I jogged back to the shop, nearly taking out a pedestrian on my way. I opened the small gate and looked around the tabel we were sitting at. "Maximum Ride." Said a voice that brought shivers up my spine.

I straightend and turned around to see Fang reading my ID in my wallet. He looked much taller than when we first met in the taxi cab. "Definitely not what I was expecting." He said again, smirking.

"And what exactly _were_ you expecting?" I said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "You look more like a Beth or Brittany. Not a _Maximum_." He said, looking through my wallet now.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. And I do believe going through peoples' personal items is an invasion of privacy." I said through clenched teeth, grabbing my wallet out of his hands only for him to snatch it away from my grasp at the last second.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes in frustration. "Can I please have that back?" I said, trying so hard not to make a scene.

"Uhm," He said tapping his chin with his finger and looking up at the sky, appearing to be in deep thought. "No." He smiled at me, looking down. He was at least a head taller than me.

"What are you, four? Give it." I said, holding out my hand. "On one condition." He said, with that same stupid smile.

I sighed. Is he really doing this? "I don't have time for conditions. There's somewhere I have to be." I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Well, then I'll just keep this lovely wallet of yours." He said, looking through it. All my things were in there. Money, plane tickets to get back home, my drivers license. He pulled a plane ticket out.

"Oregon. You live in Oregon?" He said, holding back a chuckle. "Yes, I do. Now give it!" I said, finally raising my voice. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Only one condition." He said, wagging a finger in my direction.

I slapped his hand away in annoyance. "Fine. What is the condition?" I asked, finally letting defeat settle in. I hate losing, it never sets well with me, and on top of that I'm the biggest poor sport.

"Come with me to the ball?" He asked, looking down at me with pleading eyes. He actually wants to go to the ball with.. Me. Me, of all people.

I gave him a disbelieving glance. "You want to go with me?" I said, not quite believing it. He nodded his head yes, and said "Please?" He looked at me with those dark dangerous eyes.

I looked back at him with my boring, light brown eyes. Before I could register what I was saying I said "Yes."

_Fangs point of view;_

"Iggy, I don't care what you're doing. This is important!" I said in an hushed tone. "Wait. What are you doing?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I'm dress shopping with my date, man. C'mon. This is important too." Iggy said through the phone. What was wrong with him? He never ditches me for some girl.

"You never skip out on me like this man, please? It's Lissa. I have no idea what to do with her." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Ugh. Fine, man. Fine. But you owe me. **Big**." Iggy said, hanging up right after.

I punched the air. Thank God Ig is coming.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up just as Justin opened the door. Man, Ig is pissed. He walked over to me in three big steps. "What the hell is this for, Fang?" He said, pushing my chest.

I rubbed the spot that he pushed me. "Man, don't be mad. I needed some help!" I said.

"For who? For you? Again? Do you ever think about other people besides yourself? No. You don't. Don't even try to deny it, Fang." Iggy said, letting out a big breath. Damn. I messed it up this time.

"Yes, for me. But I'll make it up to you, I swear!" I said hurridly before he walked out.

"Fine. What do you need?" Iggy said, having his shoulders drop. The anger washed out of his face, it was just replaced with curiosity.

"It's Lissa. She attacked me, demanding why I hadden't hasked her to the Ball yet. I didn't know what to say to her. I just left her in a room until you came to give me idea's. So. Any idea's?" I said, raising my eyebrows and smiling.

"Why don't you just tell her you want to go by yourself?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at him with a 'you're an idiot' stare. "Really, Ig? You know that's never enough for Lissa." I said, runnning a hand through my hair once again.

He scratched the back of his neck. His head snapped up and he smiled. "Just tell her you already asked someone!" He said, clearly excited with his idea.

It could work, I guess. "But she'd be expecting to see me with _that someone_ at the ball." I said, confused on what to do.

"Then ask someone, use them shamelessly, and get over it. You do it all the time." He said, sitting down on a couch. "Oh." I said. Weighing my options. It could work.

I can't go with Lissa. My father doesn't _approve_. Whatever that means. He says that 'I need to start acting like an adult, not use women as toys. Blahblahblah. ' Normally, that wouldn't have effected me.

But when he said "Your mother would be so disappointed in you." That's what brought me to my senses. I just needed to use one last girl to get rid of Lissa.

"Hey Fang, you remember that big ass favor you owe me?" Ig said, smiling in my direction. "Mhm." I mumbled to him, still lost in thought.

"I have thought of something you can do for me." Oh no, this isn't going to be good. "What is it?" I said, not sure of the favor he's asking.

"Go get me a coffee from that tiny shop around the corner. Oh! And a big box of dounuts. And maybe a gallon of milk. Yeah, that will do." He said, giggling at the sound of food.

"You're just a tiny bit hungry, huh?" I said looking at him and shaking my head.

He pointed to the door and said "Now, go." Without looking away from the TV.

"You disgust me." I said, wanting to punch him in the gut as hard as I can, but knowing better. It'll only get me more favors for him.

I grabbed my keys and opened up the door. "Fang?" Iggy said, looking at me. "What are you going to do, though?" I looked at the bright blue sky.

"Pick up some useless girl at the coffee shop of course." I said, smirking. I'm a professional at this stuff. It's just too easy.

- _**Coffee Shop**_ -

I walked up to the small gate, inspecting the girls. I needed someone nice looking enough to pass as a "Well mannered girl, someone that could keep me out of trouble." As my father likes to say.

I walked through the gate, looking around slowly. There was no one of that type in this place. I shook my head, seeing something in the corner of my eye.

I stopped and walked over to one of the tables. I picked the object up, looking at it and flipping it over. It looked to be some kind of wallet.

I opened it up and inspected the ID. My eyes widdened, i looked at it for a minute longer before closing it and looking around.

My thoughts were racing. _It's her_! That one in the taxi cab. I looked and saw her jogging up to the gate and opening it as if she lost something important.

Oh. Of course she did. She's missing her wallet. I moved to the side, pretending to be in deep thought, while looking at the rose bush in front of me.

She searched rapidly through the tables and chairs. Inspecting the ground, determinded to find it.

I walked up to her and said "Maximum Ride."

She stiffened and turned slowly around to face me. I opened her wallet to look at it again. "Definitely not what I was expecting." I said with a small smirk.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" She said, arching an eyebrow. "You look more like a Beth or Brittany. Not a Maximum." I said, lying my way through.

The truth was, she did look like a Maximum. It read all over her features. From her small hands to her lovely brown eyes, her tiny nose and laugh. All of it.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. And I do believe going through peoples' personal items is an invasion of privacy." She said, obviously annoyed. She grabbed at the wallet, just as I pulled away.

I'm not sure why I did it. It was childish, of course. But I was not above childish behavior. Suddenly, an idea occured to me.

"Can I please have that back?" She said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Uhm," I said, tapping my finger on my chin, pretending I was in thought. I didn't need to think anymore, I made up my mind. "No." I said, smiling at her. Hoping it would make her less tense. I was wrong.

"What are you, four? Give it." She said, not wanting to play my games. Too bad for her. When it comes to my games, everybody plays. Weither they'd like to or not, they're going to play.

"On one condition." I said. She sighed. "I don't have time for conditions. There's somewhere I have to be." She said, crossing her arms. She attempted to glare at me, but it just bounced right off. Glaring has absolutely no effect on me, especially when I see something that I want.

"Well, then I'll just keep this lovely wallet of yours." I said, looking through her wallet once again. I pulled out a plane ticket and looked it up and down.

"Oregon. You live in Oregon?" I said. She was so.. Normal. From a normal city, in a normal state, in a normal part of the world. I tried my best to suppress a smile.

"Yes, I do. Now give it!" She said, yelling. She was acting like I had insulted her. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Only one condition." I said, shaking my finger in her direction, hoping to annoy her enough. She's close to caving, I know it. She was stubborn. But I've always liked stubborn.

She slapped my hand away. "Fine. What is the condition?" She asked. Her shoulders falling. She's a poor sport. How cute.

In the begging, I was going to convince her to introduce me to one of her friends. I could easily use one of them. But without thinking, the words "Will you come with me to the ball?" Slipped out.

_What? Where the hell did that come from?_

She looked at me as if I was joking. "You want to go with me?" She said, as if she didn't hear me right. I nodded my head yes. To convince her further I said "Please?" With pleading eyes.

I held my breath. A million doubts were going through my mind. _What if she says no. What if she already has a date. What if she laughs?_

The word "Yes" went through my head, stopping all the thoughts completely.

She said _yes._

I rushed back home to tell Iggy the news. I didn't bother getting the things he asked. I was too busy thinking.

Maximum Ride said _yes_. I've never been so happy, or so relieved to hear the word yes in my life.

Girls say yes all the time. It's just the same. Why was it so different with Maximum? I didn't have feelings for her, of course not.

I walked through the front door and threw my keys on the table. I walked into the room Iggy was in last.

"Iggy, change in plans. This is so much better than what we had before." I looked around. "Iggy?" I said.

"Oh, Iggy left baby." I looked around again. That was way too feminine to be Iggy.

I looked, and looked but couldn't find anyone. Then, out of no where Lissa was sitting in the chair.

"Lissa, I don't have time for this. Where'd Ig go?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I told Iggy to leave. He was just annoying me. As for you, I think we should talk." She said, pulling lint off her purple spandex skirt.

"Talk? Since when do you want to talk?" I said, almost chuckling. The look on her face made me stop. That was the look that you don't want to mess with.

"I heard you guys. What your guys' plan was." She said. I stopped breathing. She couldn't have. There was no one in the room. The thought passed as I remembered I had nothing to worry about.

I wasn't shamelessly going to use Maximum. I wanted to go with her. And as weird as it sounds, I think by the look on her face, she might have actually wanted to go with me too.

"There isn't a plan. I'm actually going with someone. Someone that I _like._" I said, confused. I don't like Maximum. I said it to get Lissa off my back.

"Oh, baby. You don't like her." She said, looking at me with a smile. "Yes I do, Lissa." I said with more determination in my voice.

"'_Ask someone, use them shamelessly, and get over it. You do it all the time_'" She said, saying Iggy's words to me.

"Lissa, there isn't a plan anymore. I told you. I _like_ this girl. I'm not going to use her shamelessly." I said, trying to figure out where she's going with this.

She pulled out her cellphone. She pushed and jabbed at the touch screen for a few seconds, then it played.

She had a recording of mine and Iggy's conversation. All of it, right from the beggining.

"I'm not sure you like this girl, Fang. Not by this conversation." She said "Liss-" I tried saying, but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm simply saying, Fang, your girl better watch her back."

**I hope you guys liked it! Listen, I spend a lot of time on these chapters. I don't mean to beg for reviews, I would just really appreciate it if you guys tell me how I did. Good or bad, I don't care. Tell me. I'm desperately trying to get better, and it's hard if I don't get reviews from my lovely readers. **

**Byebye. c:**


End file.
